FlameClan History
This is FlameClan's history. This will provide info of the leaders, deaths, roleplay, and how it was created. FlameClan's Founding FlameClan was founded by a rogue named Venus, who's pelt was as bright colored as the sun. He once lived with twolegs, but longed for adventure and left into the forest. Not many cats were around at the time, and sickness spread into the forest. Venus ventured into the forest, and soon went up into the mountains, hearing omens of the Tribes. The first Tribe that was created was the Tribe Of Falling Stars, a vast flowing river beyond their territory. They told him about the gathering and the groups of cats, and how they bonded. Venus soon called himself Thrushflame, in honor of his dark colored pelt. His eyes were tinted with amber, and they were bright golden. He gathered a few Loners & Rogues to join his Clan, and a few Tribe cats as well. There first healer, who was known to be named Ember, recieved a prophecy. Cats didn't know what it meant, or how it was signaled. StarClan spoke with them, and Ember shared everything she knew. Thrushflame soon called the Clan "FlameClan", considering their territory lied out beneath mountainous ranges and small, dense caves of smoke and heat. Thrushflame lived to be about 124 moons old, his mate being a cat named Snowstar, who took over after he died. Snowstar was one of the most generous Clan leaders the foreest had ever saw, and almost everyone respected her, until Thistlestar assassinated her. Leaders Thistlestar Thistlestar never made a huge appearance in FlameClan, although he was orginally said to drive Falconstripe into ambition. Fallenstar Fallenstar was a cat feared around the land, even by his very own Clan. He nearly brought FlameClan to it's doom, murdering his own Clanmates he believed weren't strong enough to survive. Speaking his very name is thought to bring bad luck to everyone in ear-shot, so stories aren't often told about him, but cats do learn of him. He had a single son in his life named Neptune, who ended up killing him after a brutal battle, managing to bind him in thistles and thorns before throwing his weak and bleeding body into a river to drown. Fallenstar is feared to this very day, especially for his brutality, but he still has multiple followers that he easily manipulates through Dark Forest training. He is feared by just about everyone, including many other Dark Forest members and leaders, though he does love to plot with his very few allies. He is currently hoping to destroy FlameClan in his afterlife. Sparkstar Unlike past leaders like Fallenstar, Sparkstar was an amazing and well-loved leader. She was very fair in treatment, and "rescued" the Clan after Fallenstar practically destroyed it. She had a remarkably short leadership and life, as StarClan had one purpose for her: lead the Clan from darkness. Tales are often told of Sparkstar's heroics to this very day, as she is quite a role-model and popular leader. Under Sparkstar, FlameClan was very healthy and became strong once more, and the Clan was devastated when she died, as cats feared that not another cat could lead as well as she did. But, very few know that this amazing leader has been reincarnated into Cardinalblaze. Flamestar Birchstar Hiddenstar Stormstar Deputies tbc Medicine Cats tbc. Roleplay Archive 1 12/31/14 - 1/11/15 Characters Introduced: * Briarthorn- a warrior * Flamestar- FlameClan leader * Hiddenshade- newly made warrior. * Birchtail- the FlameClan deputy. * Cardinalblaze- a female warrior. * Silverstorm- a queen. * Blueflight- a warrior. * Leafheart- a warrior. * Berryrain- a warrior. * Wolfkit- a kit. * Firekit- a kit. * Wrenflight- a warrior, mate of Silverstorm. * Frostleaf- the medicine cat. * Owlscream- an elder, Cardinalblaze's father. * Stormwillow- a rogue-turned-warrior * Dovefrost- a young warrior. Deaths: None. Births: * Wolfkit- daughter of Silverstorm and Wrenflight. * Firekit- son of the above. Key Events: * Briarthorn, Birchtail, and Flamestar go on patrol. * Silverstorm's kits come, with one stillborn. * Hiddenshade, Birchtail, and Blueflight patrol again. * Hiddenshade finds his brother. * Other rogues appear, and the FlameClan cats become hostile. * Later, one of the rogues appears with an injured one. He asks to see the medicine cat. * Frostleaf treats him, while Cardinalblaze says her father has gone missing. * They manage to find Owlscream, but Stormwillow, driven by hunger, attacks them. Archive 2 1/11/15 - 1/17/15 Characters Introduced *Smudgetail - a warrior. Deaths None. Births. None. Key Plot Points *Birchtail admits that his own brother tried to kill him. *Cardinblaze admits her feelings for Birchtail *The two of them go out of camp and have a hunting competition *Stormwillow comes to camp and begins to eat. *Upon returning to camp and sharing fresh-kill, Cardinalblaze and Birchtail become mates. Archive 3 1/17/15 - 1/24/15 Characters Introduced *Mapleshine - a warrior. *Sleekstorm - a queen. *Bluekit - she-kit, Sleekstorm's daughter. *Scorchclaw - a warrior, male. *Shadowkit - male kit, son of Cardinalblaze and Birchtail. *Stormkit - male kit, son of Cardinalblaze and Birchtail. *Emberkit - female kit, daughter of Cardinalblaze and Birchtail. *Scarletkit - female kit, daughter of Cardinalblaze and Birchtail. Deaths None. Births *Shadowkit *Stormkit *Emberkit *Scarletkit Key Plot Points *Flamestar informs Birchtail that prey is running low, and sends him on a patrol with Cardinalblaze, Hiddenshade, and Mapleshine. *They spot two cats stealing prey, and realize that they are from an enemy Clan, DarkClan. *DarkClan provokes them, and they attack. No serious injuried are done, though. *Upon returning to camp, Birchtail sense Hiddenshade to the medicine cat (the latter goes with extreme reluctance). *Flamestar orderes extra patrols. *Stormwillow appears and asks what will happen to her. Flamestar quickly fires back at her a question, asking why she attacked an elder. *Hiddenshade rushes to the starved she-cat's defense, saying that he was watching Owlscream, and that Stormwillow was driven mad by hunger. *Flamestar agrees, and Hiddenshade promises he will watch her carefully. *Once again driven mad by hunger, Stormwillow attacks Silverstorm. *Shocked, Flamestar ordered Stormwillow to leave. Silverstorm defends her, however, saying that she will forgive Stormwillow. *Flamestar at last gives in, and then orders Hiddenshade to lead out another patrol to check for DarkClan. *Silverstorm promises to take care of Stormwillow. She sees the she-cat dream, gesticulating to her belly. This leads Silverstorm to believe Stormwillow is expecting kits. *Hiddenshade returns and offers to show Stormwillow around, as he is bored. Silverstorm points out that the queen is sleeping and he shouldn't disturb her. *Cardinablaze then reveals to Birchtail that she is expecting kits. *There is a timeskip. During this timeskip, Cardinalblaze's four kits are born. Archive 4 1/24/15 - 1/25/15 Characters Introduced * Falconstripe- Birchtail's brother who was presumed dead. Births * Stormwillow's unnamed kits. Deaths None. Key Plot Points * Cardinalblaze and Birchtail spend time with their children. Stormwillow envies their family life and attempts at conversation, saying how lucky they are. She realizes she likes Birchtail, but is quickly pushed away by Cardinalblaze, Hiddenshade, and Birchtail himself. * Silverstorm confirms to Birchtail that Stormwillow is pregnant, this time with her own mate's kits. * Scarletkit becomes the first of her littermates to leave the nursery. * Stormwillow begins to kit. Meanwhile, Birchtail's believed-dead brother appears and threatens his family. * Falconstripe has brought DarkClan allies with them, and a full-out attack on FlameClan ensues. * Rushclaw comes into the nursery and attacks the kit. The Sparkstar inside Cardinalblaze helps the weak queen defeat him, but at the cost of Scarletkit, who is taken by Snaketooth. Stormkit hurries after her and is lost as well. * Cardinalblaze is filled with remorse at the realization she let Scarletkit get taken, but gets treated nonetheless. Hiddenshade is victorious in his battle with Amber, and comes to be treated as well. * Stormwillow finishes her labor and gives birth to three healthy kittens. Archive 5 1/25/15 - 1/31/15 Characters Introduced * Sharktalon- a warrior, male. * Lilysong- a warrior, female. * Willowpaw- a female apprentice. Births None. Deaths None. Key Plot Points * In the aftermath of the battle, Cardinalblaze is still determined to find her children. Birchtail says that he will come, but then the pair discover Falconstripe has taken one of Flamestar's lives. * Enraged, Birchtail allows Hiddenshade to torture Falconstripe before Flamestar tells them to stop. * Birchtail and Cardinalblaze leave to DarkClan, and manage to steal back their kits. * Stormkit, Scarletkit, and Cardinalblaze go to the medicine den for treatment. Cardinalblaze soon returns to her other kits, leaving her children to be treated. * Stormwillow names her kits. * When her family visits her, Cardinalblaze is found to be greatly injured. Hiddenshade and Lilysong try and distract her kits, who are very worried about her, especially Stormkit. * Cardinalblaze's breathing slows. Stormwillow, believing Cardinalblaze is afflicted with a condition similar to what she has, attempts to find out what is wrong. Stormkit notices this and becomes extremely afraid for his mother. * Stormwillow sends Wolfkit to get Frostleaf, and tries to help Cardinalblaze. She accidentally touches one of Cardinalblaze's wounds, causing the queen to cry out. Stormkit doesn't understand what's happening and becomes hostile towards the other queen. He has to be taken out by Hiddenshade. * Flamestar apprentices Willowpaw in the meanwhile, giving the apprentice Hiddenshade as a mentor. * Meanwhile, Cardinalblaze's condition continues to deteriorate. Category:The Clan